Embers
by Breakable Dolls
Summary: I'm just dumping all the KHR things I'll most likely never finsh here be it crossover or not.
1. In which Tsuna can see ghosts

Insert Creepy Title Here

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Ghosts, Gore, Canon Events being Twisted to Suit my Own Nefarious Plot, Supernatural Elements Not the Show, Tsuna is 1000% Done with Ghosts and Solving Their Problems for Them, Canon character death

* * *

Tsuna stared at the man in front of him. He was very obviously dead, there was a hole in his head where blood was forever leaking out. Tsuna bit down a scream. He was the only one who could see the man. Tsuna knew the man wanted something and that ignoring him would get Tsuna nowhere.

Tsuna sighed, "Okay, what do you want?"

The man only gurgled as blood started dripping down his face. Tsuna rolled his eyes. _Oh yeah real helpful, not._ Tsuna eyed the man, he bore a striking resemblance to Hibari's right hand man.

"Let me guess, you want to leave a message for your son," the ghost nodded at Tsuna words. "If that message is 'don't get bitten to death' I will exorcise you."

The man had the decency to look abashed as he faded from Tsuna view. "I know you're still there. If you're so worried go write your message on Hibari's walls in red ink. That'll get his attention."

* * *

To say Sawada Tsunayoshi was a normal boy would be the biggest lie of the century. Not only was he to inherit a mafia syndicate; he could also see ghosts. Ghosts that attached themselves to people, ghosts that caused poltergeists, all kinds of ghosts. This was due to his mother side of the family.

Sawada Nana wasn't as ditzy as she appeared to be. When she zoned pit it was mostly because her deceased grandfather was bothering her. Although the Sawada household had two living residence there were some non living residence.

There was one great-grandfather on his mother's side, three annoying would be mafia bosses, a couple that had been murdered, and one rather obnoxious child ghost that took great pleasure in destroying Tsuna's belongings.

At Tsuna's school, Namimori-chuu, there were so many ghosts. Most from suicide, one was killed by her bullies and tossed in the incinerator over sixty years ago, and a few were just drawn to the school's energy. After all Junko Hibari nee Taniyama was a very strong spiritualist. It was logical her son would inherit some of her power, her son that had a strong attachment to Namimori-chuu.

* * *

Tsuna was only aware of his inheritance because of the three would be mafia bosses taking up residence in his house. All of them were brothers and were killed right after on another. They insisted their deaths were because of a traitor. The traitor had to be on the inside. Despite having listened to the three spirits rants dozens of times, Tsuna never really paid attention. So that was really all he got from their conversations.

One bonus of having three highly skilled ghosts at his disposal. Well, they didn't really listen to a word Tsuna said and did their own thing. Nonetheless they did help him avoid bullies. So the three brothers were pretty okay in Tsuna's book. The ghosts refused to tell him their names, which although wasn't all that odd was suspicious.

Tsuna's life continued on as normal for two years. He was nearly late for school, avoided bullies with the help of ghosts, helped spirits pass on, listened to his families nagging, and generally had an awful time.

* * *

It was the morning of June eighteenth when a gun toting baby hitman wandered into Tsuna's life. No that wasn't quite right. Reborn, the self proclaimed "Number One Hitman" didn't meander into the Sawada household. He was being paid for this training. It wasn't Tsuna's mother as she thought it was all free. Three trio of brothers quickly insisted that, yes that baby was the Number One Hitman.

* * *

This is all I have for this story. Feel free to adopt as long as you tell me

Feel free to contact me via PM or Review


	2. HP X KHR Fran is Teddy

In Which Kidnapping the Master of Death's Godson is Not a Good Idea

A/n at the bottom

Warning: MoD Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin is Fran, This is why you don't mess around with time travel, not canon pairings

* * *

Teddy wasn't sure why these weirdos were calling him Fran. They looked pretty dangerous for muggles and Teddy may only have been seven, but he knew not to mess around with people that were so obviously stronger than him. When they made it apparent they aren't leaving without him he gets a little nervous.

Teddy was going to have to get used to being called Fran. He was pretty good at going with the flow. They didn't notice a thing.

* * *

Teddy had never seen a dementor, but he's fairly certain he'd been looking at one. They were after his teacher. Yeah, Teddy had been living with a mass murderer. Although that didn't bother him as much as it should.

Teddy found out that, no those people were the mafia police because that's a thing now. He was starting to get worried. Uncle Harry should have found him by now. Maybe there was some sort of ward hiding his location. If only Aunt Hermione had been there.

* * *

Teddy loved annoying Verde (there is no way that was his real name). His reactions were too amusing. Teddy was half tempted to "trip" and mess up the baby's ( man's?) research. He didn't, but he still wanted to.

Teddy was getting better a Japanese, but could only speak French and English properly. Verde may have pretended not to like "Fran," but he still spoke slow enough for Teddy to understand.

Teddy was starting to panic. He had to keep a tight lid on his magic which was difficult. Uncle Harry should have been there weeks ago to get him. Uncle Harry was a very busy man, but it had been a month since Teddy was kidnapped.

* * *

The Tenth of something or other was asking Teddy's teacher for his, for all the people in the room's help. Looking around the room it reminded Teddy of Christmas time with his family. It was painfully obvious that no one there was related. That some didn't get along by even a fraction of the word, but they were still family. So Teddy fought. When no one was looking he released the magic that had been building up inside him.

* * *

Teddy didn't want to admit it, but he was worried for his teacher, for Mukuro. Which had to have been some form of stockholm syndrome. Everyone had been out of the hospital for a week and they were going to have a party. Teddy wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand it was a party and there would be food, good food. On the other hand it made Teddy miss home desperately.

The party was in full swing and Teddy was watching two of the formerly cursed people beat up a third when it happened. There was a loud pop. A noise that Teddy knew anywhere. People turned to stare at the man who had appeared.

Dark skin, black hair, green eyes, and scars covered every visible inch of the man. Teddy knew this man incredibly well.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy wove through the awe-struck crowd. Until he was the proper distance to jump into his uncle's arms and did exactly that.

"You, you're the who made me immortal!" the one who was getting beaten up a moment ago shrieked.

Apparently Teddy wasn't the only person to that knew his uncle.

"Ah yeah sorry about that. It was necessary. Fate and all that jazz. If you want I can make you able to die again." Harry offered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The person looked like he was considering it. Before they could answer someone else interjected.

"What the hell is going on?"

Teddy didn't know who said it, but everyone else seemed to be in unanimous agreement. He looked at his uncle who didn't seem to care what they want. He was waiting for the person to answer.

"I think I'd like to be able to die again. Not necessarily right now, but I don't want to live forever." he answered.

Harry smiled, that was the answer he wanted to hear. He placed his hand on the other person's head Teddy could feel the life magic draining out of the person. Teddy was astonished he hadn't felt the magic before.

When Harry pulled his hand away the person wobbled a bit, but he smiled just the same and tottered off.

Everyone else was still looking at Teddy's uncle. He didn't seem inclined to give any answers.

"Come on Teddy we're going home." Harry smiled at Teddy and was about to disapparate, but once again someone intervened.

"Fufufufufu I'd like to know where you're going with my apprentice and why you're calling him Teddy." Mukuro laughed, but was unusually serious.

"Teddy do you know this weirdo?" Harry asked somewhat perturbed.

"Yes" Teddy answered squirming a bit. He didn't like where this was going because he loved his uncle, but he'd also come to care for his teacher.

"And, who is he" Harry became impatient.

Teddy squirmed more. What does he say? The man who kidnapped me. My teacher. A mass murderer. Someone strikingly like his uncle. Teddy's magic responded to his emotions. Forming a kind of swirrleing barrier that made his uncle drop him. He didn't fall. Teddy's magic set him down gently.

"Teddy?" Harry looked down at the boy.

Meanwhile the Vongola and company were alarmed at the display of power. Who knew that Fran had so much energy.

Teddy finally decided to speak. "At first he was just some pineapple fairy that had kidnapped me," Teddy looked at his feet," But then he wasn't so bad. Not like the last people who kidnapped me. Not like those Neo Death Eaters or whatever they called themselves. He's also training me with my soul fire. I mean, yeah, he's killed people, but haven't you always taught me that death is just the next great adventure? That we shouldn't be afraid of what's to come? Plus they were horrible people. They… did awful, terrible things to him…. I" Teddy's face and tone never change. Inside, however, he's a trembling mess.

"I don't what to leave Grandmother all alone, but…" Teddy bites his lip not really sure how to tell his godfather what he wants. He himself doesn't know what he wants.

Harry let out a sigh, " You do know that in a few years you have to go to school?"

"I can go to the one in Japan. Please Uncle Harry I'm not leaving you or any of our family… I just… am exploring a new culture. I've only just started to grasp the language.

* * *

I'm not really sure where to go from here. I might circle back to this, but it's unlikely.

I got this idea because Teddy keeps his hair blue form what I remember and Fran's hair is a green-ish blue. Also Luna teaching Teddy to call people cavity imps is my jam. I might do a oneshot of it...

No one is really named but you can guess who is who… I hope.

Just in case

Immortal- Skull

People beating him up- Reborn and Colonello

Feel free to ask me any questions through PMs or reveiws


End file.
